Uther's Haunted Christmas
by k lynn
Summary: A Christmas carol, Uther style. Modern AU Arthur/Merlin, Morgana/Leon.


Uther was not a tyrant, at least he did not consider him self to be so, he mused as he left the office for the day. All he expected was for the people he hired to work hard for him, even if they were his son. If that meant staying a little late on Christmas Eve it shouldn't be seen as the end of the world, it was only 10:00 pm anyway. After all reports needed to be written and board meetings planed; so what if a dinner date had to be canceled. Arthur's boyfriend probably wouldn't last more than a few more weeks any way so why spend the money. So what if they had been dating for a year, or was it a year and a half now. Beside the point, Uther thought as he drove himself to his estate outside of London. The point was Marvin, or whatever, who Arthur had met god knows where, wouldn't last much longer. They never did after all. Then Arthur could get with a suitable girl, Sophia, or maybe Vivian would make a good match for him. Uther continued to nurse the thought of the proper obedient wives the girls would make, as he entered his home roughly an hour later. His cook had prepared a decent meal and after eating and reviewing a few last minute things he got ready for bed. Walking down the hallway he thought he heard someone moving around in his room. Upon opening the door he stopped in shock and stared at the person within.

"Hello Uther" She said quietly looking just as beautiful as she had in life.

"Yg.. Ygraine?" He asked softly, she smiled and nodded. "What are you doing hear? Your, your"

"I'm here as a messenger" she said taking a few steps toward him. "I loved you, I still love you and I always will, but I am saddened by the man you have become. Had I known all that would befall us, you, our son,"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Uther if only I knew," she smiled sadly "Unfortunately the past can not be changed, but the future, which has the potential to become very bad; very bad Uther, may still be. I am here to tell you, you will be haunted tonight by three ghosts."

"Can't I just see all three at once and get it over with?" Uther's poor attempt at a joke got a rebuking look from his wife.

"That would defeat the purpose Uther!" her look changed to something pleading "Please, Uther, I'm begging you. Please try to keep an open mind to what they say, for if not the future is all but lost for you and our child." 

"What do you mean? Is something going to happen to Arthur? Can't you be clearer?"

"Expect the first ghost as the bell tolls one" She said and began to fade away

"No, wait!" Uther called after her "Please wait!" His cries were in vain as she disappeared.

"Ygraine!" he shouted sitting up in bed. "It must have all been a dream" he muttered to himself as the grandfather clock began to chime in the hall. One o'clock. He was laying back down when the room was bathed with bright white light, the form of a woman materializing out of it.

"Get up Uther we have a lot to do." The dark haired women said "I am Nimueh, and I am the ghost of Christmas Past."

"Ghost of what-"

"Christmas Past" Nimueh interrupted "Now get up before I drag you out of that bed. I'll do it to don't make any mistake about that." She began muttering about late nights and ghost have things to do too as Uther finally got out of bed, putting on his slippers.

"What is all of this about? Ygraine said something about Arthur"

"This is about you not being a jerk any more" Nimueh said candidly.

"How dare you-"

"Oh just take my hand so we can start this" Nimueh said grabbing his hand as the room around them began to fade; he was transported back to the foyer of his family home.

"Oh my" was all he could say as Uther took in the familiar but old memories from when the house was still his father's. The renovations Uther had done made it almost unrecognizable. Looking at the décor of rich decorations he perceived a young man, probably in his early twenties coming down the stars, it was himself Uther realized.

"Uther don't you look wonderful" His mother exclaimed coming forward to kiss his son on the forehead.

"Thank you mother" he listened to himself say with a smile "You look beautiful as always, no other women in the room will be able to compare"

"That's very kind Uther, if untrue." She said smiling, Uther began to remember just how much he missed his mother as she took his younger self by the hand "Now come, your father is waiting, the party is about to start you know. Would you be so kind as to escort me in?"

Uther watched the pair walk into the room arm in arm, before younger Uther gave his mother's arm to his father. All three smiled at each other laughing as they talked to the guests around them; his parents had loved to entertain. The room was decorated in all its Christmas finery. A warm fired blazed away in the hearth. A few older men and women gathered around it watching the annual Yule log burning, an old family tradition, as the younger generations danced around the room. Younger and older Uther smiled as they watched as their mother was pulled onto the dance floor, their father spinning her expertly as she smiled and laughed.

"Uther!" He heard his cousin call him; she was a lovely dark haired girl. She and Uther had been close friends growing up "I have someone you should meet!"

"Yes Emily" Uther said politely feigning a put upon sigh.

"This is Ygraine Mathews, she's a friend of mine from school, Ygraine this is my horrid cousin Uther" Emily explained, mischief glowing in her dark eyes.

"It is very nice to meet you." Ygraine said softly holding out her hand for Uther to shake; she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her knuckles instead.

"You as well Ygraine Mathews" They stood looking at each other almost mesmerized until his cousin butt in.

"Yes, I think you should ask her to dance" Emily said boldly practically pushing Ygraine into his arms. His cousin had always been a daring and mischievous one; he had loved her for it.

"Would you care for a dance Miss. Mathews?" he asked giving the lady a mock bow.

"It would be a pleasure Mr. Pendragon." she replied dipping into a curtsey.

Uther led Ygraine out for their first dance. Uther had almost forgotten this, how wonderful and warm the winter season could feel. He hadn't thrown a party like this since Ygraine had passed, not seeing the point until now. Arthur had missed out on the heartwarming experiencing of seeing friends and family gathered around to celebrate the holidays.

"You are thinking about other Christmases as you should be" Nemueh interjected into his thoughts. The room changed again this time into the bedroom he had shared with Ygraine. The view was pitiful, Uther was curled up on the duvet crying, he threw a pillow as the child in the next room begun to scream for the third time that night. He listened closely hearing the heavy footfalls of the nursemaid hired to care for the boy, only a few months old. Uther reached again for the bottle of brandy sitting on his bedside table.

The room changed again to the living room a few years later. A seven year old Arthur played with toy trucks he was given as a little dark hared girl sat on the couch coloring in a book. The room was devoid of decorations but for a fake tree with only a few baubles and one strand of lights. It was pitiful compared to the grandeur seen in Uther's youth, looking absolutely drab in comparison.

"Why do you have to go; it's Christmas" the boy complained to his father who was pulling on his coat.

"Because I run an important business Arthur, and I have things to do" Uther said unkindly to the sniffling boy. "If you need anything the nursemaid is here."

"I don't want Millie" the boy said petulantly

"Good night Arthur, and behave, you too Morgana" He said before walking out of the door. He hadn't seen his boy start to cry and run to the little girl as the door shut and the car dove away, both in tears and clinging to each other. Had he really been this heartless to the two children in his care? Uther closed his eyes and looked away in disgust. The scene changed again and played out much the same way, this time Arthur and Morgana were in their teens and instead of tears there were rolled eyes.

"I think he hates us" Arthur exclaimed as the door shut.

"He doesn't hate us" Morgana said "He just needs to get his priorities straight, I'm sure it will happen eventually" Arthur snorted and the two ended up in a fit of laughter, rolling on the floor, wiping away tears.

"Ok, ok, it hurts" Arthur exclaimed calming down a little "So now what? I still have a case of beer I smuggled in last month while father was on his trip, wanna polish it off?"

"You are wonderful! For the next five minutes any way" She said with a cheeky grin. "Lead me to the booze man!" And Uther watched appalled as his son and niece got wasted for lack of a better thing to do on Christmas as the room faded yet again.

"No please, no more" Uther begged. "I can't take any more"

"These are merely visions of the past, they are what they are, don't blame me." Nemueh scolded, "Luckily for you I have no more for you to see, I think what you have is enough. Or at least it had better be because if I have to come back here to save your sorry soul again I will be a seriously unhappy ghost"

"Why are you doing this any way, I mean why do you have to do this" Uther asked curious

"We do this for many reasons," Nemueh stated, "I'm repaying past sins; it was either this or one of the milder circles of hell. Alright Freya" She called to no one "Your up" And with that she disappeared leaving Uther in his own dark room alone.

Oh god, Uther thought, sitting on the bed resting his head in his hands. He hadn't realized it before but he had run from the house almost every Christmas since Arthur could walk; leaving right after the children opened their gifts. Run from the house to do what, he thought with revulsion. Drink till he passed out in his lonely office while his children cried, drank, or did god knows what else. How could he have been so blind, how could he have failed the two children so much? Morgana whom he hadn't spoken to in almost a year, why, because she had gotten engaged to a man Uther hadn't approved of. He hadn't even given the man a chance really. Knowing only that he worked in sales and sales wasn't good enough for Uther, what a simpleton he was. The room began to glow again, this light softer than the first and again a dark haired women materialized. This women was not as stunning as the first, but was pretty in her own understated way.

"Hello Uther" She said kindly "I am Freya, I am the ghost of Christmas present. I'd like you to come with me if you would." This one was definitely more polite than the first he noted taking her small hand in his. "Our first stop you _should_ know intimately, but I don't believe you have ever actually been there." She explained as the room faded.

They were standing in a clean well kept living room. A living room that was decorated superbly, a real tree stood in the corner, covered with lights, ornaments, tinsel, candy canes, with a few gifts wrapped underneath. The windows were framed with twinkle lights as was the ceiling; hanging from one of the doorways leading to another room was a sprig of mistletoe. Soft music played around the house and movement could be heard in what he presumed to be the kitchen. He began to walk in that direction when the front door opened admitting none other than his son into the room.

"Merlin" Arthur called as he hung up his coat and removed his snow covered shoes. "I'm so sorry about dinner, you know I did-"

"Its ok Arthur" a man Uther assumed to be Merlin walked out of the kitchen smiling. He was dressed nicely in a green sweater and khaki pants "you know I always have a plan B in the works"

"No Merlin it's not ok-" Merlin interrupted his son again with a gentile kiss.

"No Arthur it really is" he said quietly "Now come have dinner, you must be starving"

"You cooked?" Arthur asked following Merlin into the dining room "Merlin, now I feel really bad"

"Don't be, you know I love cooking for you" Merlin replied with a cheeky grin "I wasn't going to let my boyfriend go hungry on Christmas Eve. We're having one of your favorites; chicken cacciatore."

"What would I do with out you?" Arthur asked fondly

"Not eat chicken cacciatore?"

"Yeah, exactly what I meant, idiot" Never had Uther heard an insult turned into such an endearment.

"Right, come eat, prat." Merlin said with out batting an eye "Wine monsieur?"

"Thank you Merlin" All four of them could tell he wasn't just thankful for the wine.

After the wine was poured dinner progressed as it would between any couple. Both ate and talked about their day while sipping the wine, laughing and joking with each other easily. After the meal they moved to the living room, wine glasses in toe. The lights had been turned down leaving the boys to see mostly by the soft glow of the twinkle lights. Merlin went into the room under the mistletoe and came back carrying a box.

"I know you said he would never come, or accept this" Merlin began to explain to Arthur "But Morgana and I saw it and we couldn't help ourselves, so we bought it and thought you could give it to your father on Monday."

He handed the box to Arthur who opened it revealing one of the most gorgeous pocket watches he had ever seen. Arthur held it in his hands staring at it for a while before flipping the lid open.

"To Uther, From Arthur and Merlin" Arthur read giving a soft laugh "It's a beautiful watch; he's going to scoff when he sees the inscription you know. It's more than he deserves."

"Arthur please" Merlin said, trying to calm his lover.

"No, Merlin I'm sorry but the man is a jerk!" Arthur began to pace the room words spilling form him almost unbidden. "He made me cancel my plans with my boyfriend, plans that I had had for weeks, just because one little report which could have waited until after the holiday wasn't finished yet. I'm sorry Merlin; Uther is a lonely, loathsome, bitter old man!" Uther couldn't help but wince at this statement, knowing the truth in his words. It still hurt knowing that this is what his son thought of him, even though he knew he had earned it.

"Arthur" Merlin began soothingly handing his boyfriend his wine glass, enticing him to sit back down "Your being unkind. It's Christmas, and you shouldn't talk about your father that way. He does love you, I'm sure of it." Merlin sighed looking at Arthur pleadingly "We also got him a scarf in red wool; it's very soft, we hope he likes it."

"I'm surprised Morgana even let you bother, after the way he treated her." Arthur commented not being able to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"She also invited him to her party tomorrow; we're both hoping he will come."

"Yeah, that will be the day"

"Will you give him the gift?" Merlin asked biting his lip

"Of course I will love, and it was good of you to think of him" they lapsed into silence at this comment "What is this we're listening to?"

"The jazz holiday station on my Pandora account. Do you like it?" Merlin beamed when Arthur nodded his approval.

"Would you care for a dance Mr. Emrys?" Arthur asked standing to give a mock bow taking Merlin's hand and placing a gentle kiss on the knuckle.

"It would be a pleasure Mr. Pendragon" Merlin said with a happy smile on his face as Arthur pulled him into a dance. The parallel of Uther's first dance with Yegraine was not lost on the elder Pendragon as he watched his son and his boyfriend move together.

"Music to fall in love to" Arthur commented as the first song ended moving to the next.

"Music to stay in love to" Merlin corrected with such a loving look Uther's heart swelled with joy that his son had found someone like this, someone to love him the way he deserved. He was quickly re-evaluating his son's relationship; this did not look like it was going to end any time soon. Or at least Uther found him self hoping it wouldn't end soon. The room began to fade as Arthur leaned down to kiss Merlin, whispering in his ear something about moving to the bedroom. The room changed to another living room, it was daytime now and Morgana was yelling something into one of the other rooms.

"Leon, are you almost dressed? Every one should be arriving soon." Morgana looked beautiful in a soft green dress.

"How do I look?" a gentleman walked in wearing a casual suit.

"Wonderful, better than me at any rate" She commented obviously fishing for complements.

"Never" Lean answered rightly "You look beautiful as always, no other women in the room will be able to compare"

"You're such a charmer Leon" she said coyly. The doorbell rang before she could say anything more. Morgana beamed at her fiancé as she walked to the door. Merlin and Arthur were the first guests to arrive; Arthur was carrying a roaster Uther assumed held a turkey, and kisses and handshakes were exchanged.

"Gwen, Lance!" Morgana called as a beautiful dark skinned girl walked in followed by an equally attractive male bearing a casserole dish.

"Morgana!" the two girls hugged and began talking a mile a minute before two more guests entered. Gwaine and Elena, Uther found, from Gwen's squeal as she dragged the girl away to look at her newly acquired ring. More people followed until the house seamed ready to burst. 

"Gwaine" Merlin called "I'm glad you could make it, congrats on the engagement!"

"Thanks man, I'm just glad she said yes." Gwaine said with an easy grin "And like I would miss Morgana's annual Christmas party. Best party of the year, well besides you and Arthur's new year's eve party."

"Hello every one" Morgana called from the head of the room bringing every one's attention to herself. "Leon and I would like to welcome you into our home to celebrate another year. All the food and drinks have been set out in the kitchen, and you are welcome to help yourselves." Every one clapped at this announcement and a line was quickly formed. Uther spent some time walking among the guests, remembering what fun parties like these could be. He listened as Morgana made an announcement that Leon had gotten his promotion and was now the head advertising consultant for a major electronics company. That was a lot better than sales, Uther mused listening to the cheers and applause. After a little more mingling, Morgana walked over to Merlin, took his arm and lead him around the room with her.

"You showed Arthur the watch?"

"Yes, he said it was more than Uther deserved but he will give it to him" Merlin explained. "He isn't going to come is he?"

"No, he won't, but it was the thought," Morgana looked unaccountably sad for being at her own party "I just wish he would at least return my e-mails. He was a crap guardian, but he was still my guardian. You know?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Morgana" Merlin sighed giving his friend a sympathetic smile. The attention of the pair was then drawn toward a parlor game that had started in the living room.

"It's not a cockroach, a rat, or a spider." Gwen said to Arthur's clues.

"Uther Pendragon" Lance stated getting laughs from the group

"You are correct my friend" Arthur said enjoying the mirth of the friends around him, Morgana even grinned at his little joke. Merlin just sighed giving his boyfriend a reproachful yet fond look. Again the room faded and he found himself in a church yard.

"Where are we?" He asked turning to Freya

"I hope you have benefited from what you have seen" Freya said "My time with you had come to an end. Morgause will be here for you soon. Good bye" and she was gone

"Good bye" Uther whispered to the empty space

"Hello Uther," A blond dressed in a long black dress stood before him now with a rather cruel looking smile. "I am Morgause the ghost of Christmas future. And what a terrible future it has the potential to be. Shall we attend the service?"

"Whose services?" at this the girl beaconed him forward. Soon they stood before a casket. His son stood next to Morgana, a few people he recognized from the party surrounded them, but no Merlin he noted. Oh god no, Uther couldn't help but think as he looked at the devastated look on Arthur's face.

"He died, Merlin that is" Morgause said quietly "He was driving himself to Morgana's wedding, Arthur couldn't come get him, having to go to the ceremony straight from work, guess whose fault that was." She said giving him an evil smile. "It was raining, his breaks, which had been going bad stopped working and he slid into an intersection and was taken out by a truck. They had an appointment to get the breaks replaced the coming weekend not thinking Merlin would need the car. Arthur was supposed to have the week off; he had planned on helping with the wedding preparations."

The service finished and the guest trickled out until Arthur was the only one left, Morgana keeping a close watch form the background. Arthur let him self fall to his knees as he looked at the casket, tears streaming down his face as he began to sob uncontrollably, "why!" he screamed to the sky, begging the heavens for an answer that he would never receive. Morgana could only watch helplessly, held in Leon's arms.

Next he saw his son sobbing onto his pillow, drinking from a bottle on his beside table, looking like he hadn't moved from that spot for days. Morgana came a few times but quickly left as she was yelled and cruelly cursed at. Uther realized then, as he watched his son greave, that Arthur was more like himself than he had ever thought. The Pendragon men did not fall in love easily, yes they would have many partners through out their lives, but most wouldn't last long. Lust was a far cry form love after all. The partners of lust would be fireworks romances, accompanied by a whirlwind of needy kisses and rumpled bed sheets ending almost before they began. They would last a few months' usually only weeks. But when they found someone they could love, it was a slow lasting burn. And when that love was lost it was devastating to them. The scene changed to Arthur's office as he harshly threw his things into a box, screaming at Uther who stood in the doorway all the while.

"Your work hasn't been as good lately Arthur" He heard himself say.

"Fuck you" Was the reply. "No seriously, fuck you. This is all your fault! If you would have given me the time off I asked for none of this would have happened! Merlin would still be alive! I hate you more than anything! I can't do this any more, I don't have a reason to do this any more! Merlin was it you know, he was my reason for putting up with all of your bullshit! I would have quit in the first year of working for you if not for him you selfish prick! But I could keep going because I knew Merlin would be there when I got home, and he was lovely and he loved me, truly loved me! I hate you, I hate you so much! I quit, I'm done! I never want to see you again!" he screamed before pushing past Uther and running for the elevators.

Again the scene changed, back to a graveyard, a casket was being lowered into a grave. There were a few scattered attendants, including Morgana, Leon and a priest. The service as quick and quiet, no fanfare for the person being buried, and Morgana and Leon left as soon as the Priest stopped talking.

"Tell me Morgause." Uther asked quietly "who's lonely grave it that?"

"Go and see" she said tauntingly, cruel smile still in place. Uther walked slowly toward the grave, looking at the tombstone his heart fell when he saw it was Arthur's name. "You thought it was going to be yours? No you are still alive, locked away in your tower. Morgana wouldn't even tell you the time of the funeral you know. She loathes you now; your name isn't even allowed to be spoken around her. Arthur killed himself, well it was considered an accident but we all know better. No he drank himself silly at a bar and wrapped himself around a tree driving home on Christmas Eve." She began to laugh, the sound cruel, cutting to Uther's very soul. "Stupid boy"

"But this can be changed?" Uther said not recognizing the desperation in his own voice. "These events can be changed; it doesn't have to be this way! Please tell me this can be changed! Please, I will not shut out the lessons you have taught me tonight, tell me I may change these terrible event!" He begged the sprit falling to his knees burying his face in her dress as he sobbed begging forgiveness.

"Please, please!" he cried looking up to find he was clinging not to a dress but his very own blankets. Looking around wiping away his tears he realized that he was back in his room and dawn was just now breaking. He quickly grabbed his phone form his bedside table to check the date, praying that he had not lost more time; he became light headed as he found that it was in fact the morning of the twenty fifth! He still had time; he had to be quick though, hopefully a shop somewhere would still be open. He quickly got dressed in one of his best suits and went down stairs. The cook was just preparing his breakfast when he came.

"Please, I'm sorry, what was your name?" He asked the women.

"Mary sir," She replied.

"Well Mary I want you to go home, don't worry about me, go home and spend the day with your family, as a matter of fact take this" He said pulling money form his wallet, how much he did not know. "Spend it on your family and a Happy Christmas to you" he called leaving the room barley hearing the thank you sir form the cook, and heading to his car. He didn't find a shop open of any sort, saddened slightly he headed to his office, he needed to check his e-mail for the time and place of Morgana's party, if they would even let him in that was.

Uther found himself incredibly nervous as he pulled in beside one of the many cars flanking the street by Morgana's house. Please, he begged the sky; please let this not be too late. He slowly made his way to the door and knocked before ringing the door bell. It was opened by Morgana in the lovely green dress. She stood in shock, staring at him for a few seconds before collecting herself and giving him a soft smile.

"Uther" she said quietly still in shock

"Morgana, I hope it's alright that I came" he said nervously

"Oh of course it is! I'm so happy to see you" she said getting over her shock and hugging him, a response that he had not expected.

"I'm so sorry for how horribly I've treated you Morgana" He said into her hair. "Could you ever forgive me? I'm looking forward to meeting this man of yours."

"Oh I'm so glad you came, Leon will be thrilled, as will Merlin for that matter" she talked quickly, letting him in the house before taking his coat. "Merlin is Arthur's boyfriend you know, they are rather serious, I'm wondering when they will be getting matching rings of their own. Well here we are, Leon could you come here please!" Morgana called into the busy room, many turned to see why she was calling, Arthur and Merlin included. Several people stopped and stared, the shock on Arthur's face was priceless, Merlin stood looking between Arthur and Uther worriedly. Leon came forward looking rather pale; Arthur began to walk forward as well, dragging Merlin along with him.

"Leon," Morgana said reaching for his hand. "This is Uther, my uncle. Uther, this is Leon my fiancé."

The two men shook hands and exchanged pleasantries; Uther enquired after his job and was informed about his promotion, the wedding date and other small details. After the short interview he was reassured that Morgana had indeed chosen well for herself and wished them both congratulations, informing them that he would foot the bill for the wedding if they would be so kind as to let him. Leaving Morgana and her beau in shocked silence he turned to Arthur.

"Father" he was greeted coldly.

"Arthur, I must apologize for making you miss you date last night, it was wrong of me. That report could have waited until after the holiday. I have made you reservations for Saturday evening to make up for it." Uther explained to Arthur's dumbfounded expression.

"I. Thank you father" Arthur said blinking rapidly making sure his eyes were indeed working correctly. "This is Merlin, my boyfriend." Arthur introduced

"It is very nice to finally meet the man that makes my son so happy" He said shaking Merlin's hand.

"Oh, um" Merlin stuttered embarrassed "It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well."

"Are you hungry Father?" Arthur asked "Every thing is set up in the kitchen. Merlin would you like to get his gift from the car?"

Arthur led the way, introducing his father to people as they went. Merlin returned with the gift, it truly was a beautiful watch and the scarf was indeed soft and looked very warm. He thanked the boys profusely for the gifts, letting them know his appreciation.

"Why don't you join Arthur and me for dinner sometime next week?" Merlin invited with a hopeful look on his face. "Morgana and Leon could come as well."

"I'd like that." Uther accepted the invitation and plans were set.

In the coming months it was said that Uther had done a complete one eighty, to the surprise of everyone around him, his children even more so. He spent less time at his job, taking the weekends off to spend as much time with is son and niece as he could; inviting them all to enjoy football games with him, or over for a drink after a long day of work. He joined Arthur and Merlin, who he had begun to love as a second son, for dinner at least once a week. And when the breaks on Merlin's car started having trouble Uther made Arthur take the day off to get them fixed. He reprimanded his son for even thinking about putting it off and potentially putting his boyfriend's life in danger. Arthur was surprised at how pale his father's face had gotten at just the thought.

Morgana's wedding came and both he and Arthur took the week off to help with the preparations. Uther had to admit that he had never seen a more beautiful bride. Morgana was absolutely glowing in her happiness. Emily would have been so proud of the women her daughter had become. He had never felt such pride as a father as he walked her down the isle, wishing more than anything that he had had his revelation earlier in life but grateful for the second chance he had been given. At the reception he dropped a not so subtle hint to Arthur about maybe beginning to plan a wedding of his own.

He began to live again; he enjoyed his family as he never had before. He found he could talk to his son and niece, a practice he had never actually tried. He was happy for the first time in such a long time; he had almost forgotten what the emotion felt like. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he welcomed family members he hadn't seen for years, friends, co-workers, and the usually crowed from Morgana's annual party, into his home when he hosted the Christmas celebrations the next year.


End file.
